icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DevonAndersen/My iStill Psycho Review
Since this was such a long episode. I don't really want to make my review too long, but here we go. Favorite Parts of the Storyline *The parents being involved. *Comedy *Definitely the fact that Dan had a continuing series of events with T-Bo living at the Bensons *New tricks and tactics from Nora and her parents. *The Fencin' Bensons reference again I like continuation. *Mrs. Benson and T-Bo working together. *Sam's buttersock returns Favorite Scenes Overall *When Sam apologized to Maurice and she was all "I'm sorry I besmirched your name Maurice and ate thousands of your relatives." *When Carly was crying on Sam's shoulder and Sam was all, "It's okay Shut Up Shut up." *T-Bo and Ms. Benson taking on the Dershlits. T-Bo kicking down the door and Mrs. Benson fighting with those swords and the wall like a bad a--. Being a mom I can understand why she is so protective of her son. I'm very protective of my girls. But the extremity that Dan takes it is for Mary Scheer's character Ms. Benson is for the comedy. In my opinion, that aspect is always really funny and Mary Scheer plays a psycho mom so well. *This is going to sound kind of wrong. It interested and kept me wondering "How is Spencer gonna get off that dam wheel. Poor Spencer (Jerry) being spun. Oh! and Gibby getting stuck in the chimney. Favorite Seddie scenes *One just look at the to the right and click it it's a GIF. *I thought it was funny when Sam used a slingshot to fling a peanut or a chickpea (I forget) at his thigh/groin area (little innuendo, but Sam's got to be careful). Just to get the last pudding cup. *When she flipped the couch over while he was sleep *When she smacked him after she threw the vase. If you saw the bloopers, Jennette smacked Nathan really hard. It looked it stung. But it was funny *When they're standing there watching the fight and He's all you made a hamburger. *I like when they were on the same side with the whole Nora thing. Mixed Feelings, Commentary, and Criticisms *As much as I shipper as I am the Creddie stuff didn't bother me much. Trust me, if you watch purely for the comedy, instead watching purely for the shipping and all that crap it makes a hell of lot better episode to watch and as you watch see the little shipping moments in between. *Nathan Kress is cute while sleeping, so I like Carly said "Oh Freddie looks cute asleep" or something like that *While I'm happy Spencer has a girlfriend and they didn't break up at the end of the episode for once. Cassie seems to share his interests, but she seems a bit... easy (for lack of an appropriate word). *Nora kissing Freddie. I know Sam and Carly wouldn't do anything. I always say this true love doesn't come out of jealous acts. In real life, if someone was all flirting with my husband. I wouldn't do it, but I'd have thoughts to b----slap the chick. Sam could have kicked Nora's a--, but she didn't. I mean at least try to figure out to escape while the crazy chick is kissing your man. *Another Nathan's a strong guy. Look at the boy's arms! Like why couldn't Freddie just pull Nora off him. *"Carly cares about me". It's true she does they're friends, but Sam loves him and she wasn't gentle with the shock pen like he thought. *The scene where Carly wakes up and remembers they forgot Gibby kinda cheesy teen horror movie vibe. Favorite Seddie Photos from iSP Tumblr lx4tchmR8z1qesmejo1 500.gif tumblr_lx4xgp2EL71qesmejo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lx4xgp2EL71qesmejo5_250.gif tumblr_lx4xgp2EL71qesmejo6_250.gif tumblr_lx4xie0gQK1qk2r7zo1_500.png tumblr_lx4xgp2EL71qesmejo2_250.gif tumblr_lx4xgp2EL71qesmejo1_250.gif Sfcourtisptz.jpg Sfcourtisp.jpg Sfsmileisp.jpg Sfnhmisp2.jpg Sfnhmisp.jpg Sfispafterwc.jpg Sfmsbnoraflipisp.PNG Sfispcake.PNG Tumblr lx6g6pb1T41qhbtt6.png Seddiesharpisp.jpg Overall, Yes, I knew I kinda swore, but censored it in this review. Overall I give it a 9.5/10. Category:Blog posts